The Running Christmas in the skies over India
by The Hero of the Peoples
Summary: Dusty gets invited to a special three-day Christmas race in India.


In the streets there was so many happy people, because now there was missing one week at Christmas!  
The heavens were covered but many snowflakes that fell down on the streets of the big city challenged each other with snowballs!  
A Propwash Junction were all ready for Christmas with decorations, trees, snow, friends... All but Dusty Crophopper. The Cropduster was a little bored, that Dottie was concerned for him: "What's wrong?" He asked Dottie at the little plane. "I'm a little tired." Dusty replied melancholy: "We made for years the same Christmas here. I like it... But for once I wish I could go somewhere else, maybe with my friends runners."  
Dottie said, "I know... You can never sit still! Trust me..."  
Suddenly it interrupted by the phone ringing strong. Dusty said, and heard a voice eastern cheerful "Good morning Dusty, Miss Ishani told me to report you have been invited for his special cup of Christmas in India, 3 days, I send a FAX with the necessary information is up to you then whether to accept it or not. Have a nice day!" The voice closed, Dusty did not even have time to say a word, that right after he received the FAX.  
Dusty's eyes lit up, it was a special race for all the air racing champions that took place on the majestic Indian landscapes. And there were also parties and special events, with the best VIP of the nation.  
"Do You want to go there? really?" Dottie asked curiously toward the crop-duster replied "Yes, I want to go there!"  
Dottie stood for a moment to think... "Well, if you must go in India, don't think to do it alone! I'll let you go, but you will need to bring at least a few friends, and do not ask me or Chug... we want to stay here in... "Dusty put a wheel on the arm of Dottie, and interrupting said:"Don't worry, I already have in mind who can come..."

3 days at Christmas, two at the special race in India.  
At Piston Peak there was no danger of fire, the only danger now was of a beautiful fresh snowfall!  
Firefighters have been granted a holiday for their efforts and went away from the park: Blade went to find his parents, Windlifter in a gathering of Native Americans, and Smokejumpers Cabbie on vacation in the Alps.  
Only Dipper and Maru stayed in Piston Peak for the Christmas: "I go into the woods, back to dinner" said Dipper to Maru. "Okay" said the mechanic, "Don't do late ok?"  
Dipper likes to go into the woods when he had time, was a plane who liked the nature and the creatures that lived within them. She saw a blue butterfly luminescent, and the chase with joy and happiness.  
This butterfly went to a tree with a hole in the middle, big enough that Dipper could shove his head. "Hello butterfly" Dipper said with a smile, "What are you doing here?" The creature emerged from the shaft through a tiny little hole.  
"Wait!" Dipper said, wanting to chase the butterfly, but when she tried to get out from the tree, she failed.  
She was stuck.  
At the same moment Dusty arrived at the same place and saw Dipper stuck: "Hello Dipper, need help?" Asked the plane agricultural Dipper surprise that answered with a laugh: "Oh hello Dusty! No I Don't need help, I slipped here to see nature from the nearest"  
Dusty looked better The tree where Dipper was inside. "You got stuck in it?" He asked Dipper, which sadly said: " i'm stuck... Don't pull me out, because i can't manage to come out this time. .. "  
Dusty, knowing the firefighter, said: "Too bad, I wanted to take you with me to India for a special race... But if you are stuck, you can not come..."  
"WHAT?!" Dipper said with eyes enlightened. Realizing all, Dipper shooting up of its forces, getting free from the tree! "See? I wasn't stuck, Dusterino mine!" Dipper said hugging and kissing Dusty that said "HEY HEY! Quiet! Quiet! You and Maru will come with me in India, so we will spend Christmas together! What do you say?"  
Dipper obviously does not think 2 times, accept and left for India!

Two days at Christmas:

Dusty, Dipper and Maru had arrived at Delhi, Indian capital.  
The address of the FAX Dusty was the way to one of the most colorful and most prestigious hotel in all of India.  
"WOW, what a nice place!" Exclaimed Dipper. "Yeah, look it's Ishani there!" Dusty said, going towards Ishani! "Hello Dusty!" Ishani said glad to see Dusty in India, "I see you in form Dusterino! I'm glad you came! And who are these?" pointing to the two firefighters who Dusty led by Piston Peak: "Those are Dipper and Maru, my friends. Come introduce yourself!" Dusty said, leaving Ishani to Dipper and Maru, as the plane went to see who was there besides him in the special race.  
Dusty was surprised to see that in addition to him were also El CHU, Rochelle, Bulldog and also Ripslinger, Ned and Zed! "Hello boys" exclaimed Dusty happy to review all his Racing friends! And they were happy to see again Dusty Crophopper, the Air Racing Champion!  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let the party begin!" Said Ishani by microphone introducing the music!  
The evening passed quickly between the music and that Dusty and his friends were having fun. When they went to bed, Dusty, Dipper and Maru had yet many things to say, but it was time to sleep, and tomorrow Dusty had to get ready for a very long traverse across India round trip from Delhi to the Indian Ocean. It was only a friendly match, but when Dusty competes, he wants always to win!  
"I had a day I will never forget!" Dipper whispered to Dusty: "If you win tomorrow, you dedicate to who?"  
Dusty said, "To you Dipper. To you and all my friends who are in Propwash Junction..."

Christmas' Eve:

It's 10 o'clock, and all the riders had just greeted their friends and loved ones. It was time of the race. Dusty was ready to cross all the wonders of India to over 400 per hour.  
There was a wonderful audience, full of color and fun, to support their favorite champion! Needless to say Ishani obviously had more fans, because it was the Pan-asiatic champion and the idol of the nation.  
Before departure was informed that there won't be cameras there to monitor the race GPS. Only a last look at the trophy at stake, and so, the race began!  
The pilots took off, around India...  
The evening step clapping and cheer to Delhi: fans and friends were enjoying the festival with music, food and "gifts in advance"...  
"I love this party!" Maru scream with joy! "I Haven't seen you so perky for a couple of years!" Dipper replied with the same mechanic's tone!  
After the party, Dipper and Maru back to sleep: waiting with joy the Christmas ...  
Dusty and the other runners would come around tomorrow morning, and then they would celebrate Christmas together ...  
But Dipper he heard a cold wind: "Not good..." Dipper whispered in his sleep...

25th December: it was Christmas's day.  
Dipper and the others had just woken up when they saw the bad news: it was raining cats and dogs!  
They were all very worried about Dusty and the other drivers: they were still out there to compete, not prepared for such a storm!  
Nobody was partying ... Everybody was trying to bring in the material of the holidays, it was going to be ruined by the rain!  
Once brought it all in, they only had to wait for the flood to stop.  
"I'm afraid..." said Dipper worried... "Dusty will be ok?" Maru replied: "Don't worry, he's one who does not give up, trust me, he will return!"  
After about ten minutes, the storm passed. The sun returned to shine and people got back the decorations, but still no news of Dusty and members...  
Dipper began to cry... When all of a sudden he saw the planes arrive on the track. He could see an orange plane with the number 7: "YEAH! THEY ARE BACK!" Dipper shouted joyfully, knowing that Dusty and all other runners had managed to reach the finish line!  
"HI DUSTY! We feared the worst for..." said Dipper Dusty, that interrupting replied: "Don't worry! We're here, safe and good! That's what counts."  
And now the party could finally begin! No one asked who won that race. But it wasn't important. The important thing was to celebrate Christmas in glee:  
And then ... best wishes to all!


End file.
